


His Favourite Place

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: Dean works in a coffee shop and Cas is really bad at flirting, so he just buys coffee every morning to try and work up the nerve to ask Dean out.





	

There’s a coffee shop across from Castiel’s apartment. It’s been open for decades. Only locals know about it. The outside is beaten up and makes the entire building look like it’s falling apart. The windows are small and the paint is chipped, bad brickwork exposed underneath. There’s a small apartment above it, owned by owner Bobby who enjoys smoking out of the window, which also contributes to scaring people away from the shop. It is Castiel’s favourite place. 

He first went in a couple of months ago. The time had gone by too fast and he’d pulled an all-nighter studying, something he regretted the next morning. He soon enough found out that his coffee machine didn’t work. In a rush of desperation, he had decided to go to the shop. It had been a good decision.

The shop itself was nice. It looked much, much better than the outside. The walls were filled with beautiful paintings made by all sorts of artists, everything from copies of classics to modern paint splatters to ones made by local kids. The small windows brought a surprising amount of sun into the room, which was well lit by lamps and candles filling every available space. It was a bit cramped but cosy. Yet none of that was all that important. The reason that this particular shop was Castiel’s favourite place had a name – Dean.

Every bad feeling Castiel had had when entering the room, grogginess and tiredness and the feeling of not quite being alive, disappeared at once as two bright green eyes looked at him from behind the register. He’d walked up, awkward and giggly, ready to get to know the handsome dude, who’s nametag read Dean, and then suddenly he’d found himself back at his apartment with a coffee in his hand. He’d wimped out and ordered without even looking at the guy.

Castiel later found himself visiting the coffee shop nearly every day, always motivated to ask Dean out, but he never did. Why had he been cursed with such terrible people skills? It was in no way fair.

”Got a lot of money to spend on coffee, huh, Cas?” Dean had asked one morning with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Mhm,” Castiel had simply nodded, thrown aback by the nickname. “How did Dean even know my name?” he’d found himself thinking. “Coffee shop. Right. “ So Castiel was an absolute failure. He knew this already.

Dean didn’t work on Tuesday mornings, something Castiel figured out quite quickly, and so he decided on making his own coffee on Tuesdays. However, when his machine once again broke he was left with no choice. This particular event had happened approximately three weeks after he had first discovered the shop.

Castiel ordered an Americano that morning. The redhead behind the counter smiled. “Gotcha. Name?” Castiel told her, excited to belatedly wake up. He was mad at himself for spending so much time trying to get the damn machine to work and was in desperate need of coffee.

“Oh, so this is the Cas! I thought you’d be shorter!” The redhead said excitedly. She placed a cup under the machine and pushed the button before turning back to him.

“Do I, uh, know you?” Castiel asked as he squinted. He was really confused.

“Dean is head over heels for you, been waiting for you to ask him out for weeks. I keep saying you don’t seem like much of a talker, but his insecurities are gettin’ the best of him, I’m afraid.”

Charlie really seemed to like talking, considering the speed. He didn’t even know mouths could move that quickly.

“Really?” Castiel asked, eyes wide.

She nodded and handed him the coffee.

“Good luck! You can do this!” She smiled and waved, and Castiel was left astonished and shocked. He actually had to stand outside for a couple minutes to think through what the woman had told him.

Castiel walks over to the coffee shop on Wednesday. He looks in the dirty window for a few minutes, trying to gather up some courage, and then he goes inside.

Dean is looking better than ever. His hair is fluffy yet neat and his freckles stand out slightly less against his now pink cheeks. Castiel does his best to keep his confidence up as he walks toward the counter. “Am-“ he starts, but Dean just laughs and shakes his head.

“Here,” Dean says, handing Cas a black coffee with his name on it. 

“Oh!” Castiel mutters, surprised. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Dean responds.

Castiel realises that this is his chance, and nearly swallows his words. “Dean, would you please go out with me?” 

Dean laughs. “Turn that cup around, would ya?”

Castiel does, confused, and finds 10 digits written on in in messy writing. He smiles and scratches his neck, more nervous than ever. “I suppose we asked each other out,” he mumbles.

“We did. So you’ll call me?” Dean smirks.

“That I will,” Castiel smiles, and then he hurries out, furiously attempting to hide his blush. He’s done it. Not that it would’ve been at all necessary apparently, but he feels weirdly proud of himself. He finds he can’t wait to tell Charlie on Tuesday. Hell, they’ll probably have been on a date by then. He looks forward to it. A lot. Like a lot, a lot.


End file.
